Before He Cheats
by Cloudy eyed goddess
Summary: Naruto and Kiba go out for a couple of brewskies when Naruto catches sight of his now ex boyfriend, Sasuke messing around with some bimbo that neither of the shocked boys have ever seen! Songfic about how Naruto deals with the situation. Yaoi&cussing


**CEG- _This was inspired by the song, 'Before He Cheats' by the 5th season (…I think…) American Idol, Carrie Underwood! I'm not normally a big fan of country music but when I heard this song my mind instantly went to work in making it into something yaoi filled and juicyful! Let's see if this accomplishes that goal…_**

_**I've never done a song-fic before, so this'll be my first (no shit). Please tell me if its any good. I didn't know any other way to do it…at the moment. I didn't know any other way to do it at the time I was writing it, but now that I think about it, I could've done so many different things…huh…oh well. Too late now.**_

_**FYI-- The first two segments are done in the present while the long ass italic parts (basically, the whole story) are one big flashback. And the lyrics in between are what Naruto's singing at the moment. Don't say that the amount of thought put into those few itty-bitty lines of breath aren't possible because they are! Its like…that thing were your entire life can pass before you in the ten minutes you have left before you die or something…I don't know!**_

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto and co.**

**Warnings: Cursing, shounen-ai, and really horrible writing.**

**Rating: M due to the hideous amount of bad words I use in the fic. (Oh well! We're all grown up here! …Right?)**

**xxx**

**Before He Cheats:**

**A SasuXOC, Naru/Kiba Tale**

**xxx**

"Naruto…I'm so sorry…" Kiba tried, grabbing the blonde boy by his shoulders, attempting to pull him out of the Karaoke bar they had just walked into, hoping that the seething, just-turned-legal teen he was currently wrestling to get out the door wouldn't somehow find some hidden strength or urge to fight with him.

"That's fucking bastard! I'm kill him! Let me go! Let me _GO_!" The teen growled, kicking and screaming for his friend to release him so he could slaughter the man he thought loved him as much as he did him and his tramp of a mistress.

"Let it go, Naruto! C'mon! Let's go!"

"No! Get the fuck off me! NOW!"

Kiba exhaled quickly before releasing him, looping his arms swiftly underneath the blonde's before he could escape. He then reached back and locked his hands behind Naruto's head, pushing it downward. The boy instantly stopped struggling; Kiba had learned awhile back when they were warming up during wrestling practice that Naruto always became instantly calm and focused when he was trapped in this position. The only remaining Uzumaki had told him it was because he didn't want to loose the match due to him not being able to think clearly enough to escape such an easy move.

"Naruto, listen to me," He whispered in his ear, slowly walking them back out the door and towards his car. "I know what you saw was…not exactly heartwarming-"

"What're you talking about, Kiba? Seeing some random skank rubbing on my boyfriend is so the most heartwarming thing I've ever seen in my _life_." He ground out sarcastically. Kiba shook his head and loosened his hold on his friend, allowing him the chance to escape the hold if he wanted to. If he thought it was a good idea.

Naruto, glad for the release, broke free of the cheep position and turned to face his slightly taller buddy, watching his chocolate cream colored eyes with interest. Chocolate cream watched him back, never faltering, never blinking. "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto's sapphire eyes seemed to crack for as soon as Kiba asked him that question, a single, crystal like tear slipped out of the broken jewel of an eye. Then another. And another. Before either boys knew it, he was crying.

"Oh Kiba…no. No, I'm not!" Desperate, trembling hands searched for the maroon fabric of the other boy's shirt, clutching onto it for dear life and pulling the body they were attached to closer to their owner's. Naruto buried his face into Kiba's shirt, sniffling and sobbing and tearing and snotting and everything. Kiba- accustomed to soothing his friend's aching heart, placed his hands on his back and stroked it gently, shushing the painful howls escaping the broken blonde's throat. "Its okay, Naruto. Don't cry."

"B-buh-but it h-hurts, Kib! It hurts s-s-so ba-" He hiccupped. " -Ad."

Kiba said nothing in response. He merely continued his ministrations, glaring at anyone and everyone who dared to even look in their direction. It wasn't until his shirt was darker in color in one large, sort of-circular area that Naruto felt spent. He pulled back.

"You all better?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Did you want to cry s'more? You can if you wa-"

"Kiba, please. Just hold me." Naruto whispered, looking completely drained and pathetic. Kiba complied, wrapping his strong, lithe arms around the fragile boy's waist, tugging him closer and laying his head own atop the blonde mop of hair his friend prided himself on. Naruto had once said that that was the reason Sasuke had loved him so much- because his hair was different from everyone else's- even the other blonds out there in the world; his hair was like his eyes, always showing emotion. When he was happy, his hair was brighter. When he was feeling cuddly, his spikes would soften and glow. If Naruto was feeling mischievous, his hair would prickle out of his head, creating sexy, bad-boy look; his hair would stand on edge and hold a fiery luminosity about it whenever his eyes flashed with anger. Kiba remembered listening to Naruto as he spoke and watching his hair, watching how it was lighter in color and bounced giddily along with the boy.

Now, Kiba pulled away for a few seconds, staring at Naruto. He watched how tears threatened to fall once again at the corners of his eyes; chocolate cream orbs gazed hurtfully at the dull, droopy golden tresses. That's what his hair was like when he was sad.

"Naruto, I hate seeing you like this," Kiba whispered, tucking his younger companion's head underneath his once again. He sighed.

"I know."

"That's why I think we should go do something fun. Something," Kiba chuckled and grinned at Naruto who had stopped being sad and needy for just a few minutes to look his friend over. "Vengeful."

Naruto gasped.

Then thought about it…

And grinned.

"That sounds great, Kib."

**xxx**

Naruto walked up to the microphone and cleared his throat, turning his head to look into the chocolate cream eyes that had been by his side ever since that day. He smiled, holding up a fist; the males behind him were alert, waiting for his signal.

"Ready…" He murmured to himself, opening his fist and flashing to the other band members five fingers. In return, he was swept up in a comforting feeling; a bass guitar played him a few notes, showing that the player was ready to go while the tapping of drum sticks and a few beats of the sharp sounding drum backed it up, keyboard notes played alongside fiddle notes.

"To…" All five fingers closed in on themselves once again and opened shortly afterwards. The only difference was there were only four fingers standing. Keyboard notes played alongside a fiddle's screech.

"Go…?" Naruto tapped he mic, making sure it was working correctly before continuing the countdown with his fingers.

He then nodded his head after humming a couple notes into the microphone (he knew it worked, but he wanted to make sure it made him sound good!); he now held only one finger up.

The twin guitars and their guitarists moaned enjoyably, showing that they were ready and willing to play for their leader. Naruto smirked at this, his pointer finger wilting underneath the intense heat of the stage lights.

The band sprung to life, playing the notes they were forced to practice and practice until it was second nature to them. After a few seconds of intro music, they toned it down a bit so their leader's magical voice could be heard over their music.

**xxx**

**(Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood)**

**xxx**

"Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky."

"Right now, he's probably buying her some, fruity little drink  
'cuz she can't shoot whiskey."

"Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo…"

"And he don't know…"

**xxx**

_"You sure he won't find out about this, Kiba?"_

_"Positive." The brunette grinned mischievously, tossing a few things out of the trunk of his car and onto the gravel of the parking lot. "We've just got to move fast. Not too fast though- I want you to enjoy this, Naruto."_

_Naruto smiled and nodded, walking up behind Kiba as he struggled with shutting the trunk's lid. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's middle and reached into the shocked Kiba's pants pockets, searching for the very first item he wished to have fun with. Kiba spun around quickly and stared Naruto in the eye, seeing a flash of uncertainty dance through them. "Don't worry. He won't know." He reassured. The blonde grinned cheekily, flipping through Kiba's key ring before he found the sharpest key (at least it looked sharper than the others); he stared off to the side at the one thing that Sasuke held dearest to him-- his very expensive truck._

**xxx**

"I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,   
carved my name into his leather seats,"

"I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires-"

"Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats…"

**xxx**

_Naruto stalked up to the slick, black vehicle, stroking it with a mock-loving grace before cracking a crazed grin and stabbing the key into the side of the black beauty, twisting it and turning it. He then tilted the key's edge closer to the paint of the truck and dragged it along the length of the car, watching delightedly as the once ebony body of the truck turned silver wherever the key had dug in, leaving a beautiful moonshine trail of destruction. Naruto finished one side and moved onto the other when Kiba came up behind him and said, "Why not write some message or something?"_

_Naruto thought this over for a brief second before he nodded in agreement, carving the letters, 'I-A-M-A-D-I-C-K' boldly. He then added a tad bit of decoration and flare to his words before he was satisfied. Kiba chuckled and told Naruto to follow him back to his car so they could get the equipment they'd need for the evening's entertainment. Along the way, Naruto "accidentally" thrust the key into the roof of the truck's engine and etched a wavy line into it._

_Naruto stopped walking; Kiba peered back at the blonde feigning innocence-- he had a shocked look to his face and was covering his mouth with one hand while the other one held the key in its place on the truck. "Oops."_

_The older teen chuckled and waved the younger one over, taking the keys back. "Alright Naruto, time for something else."_

_"Hmm," The blonde pondered, torn between two of the items before him that had caught his eye. One was a sledgehammer that he SO wanted to use while the other was a bad ass pocket knife, all shiny and new._

_"I want this one." Naruto grinned, picking up his selected weapon of destruction. The brunette rocked his head from side to side and asked him what the hell he was going to do with it. Naruto stared at Kiba with sly eyes as he responded very sexily. "You'll see…"_

**xxx**

"Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke…"

"Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk,"  
and he's thinking that he's gonna lucky…"

"Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne…  
Oh- and he don't know…"

**xxx**

_"I don't know how the fuck you did it, Naruto," Kiba stared in awe as the blonde stood triumphantly besides the used-to-be-locked door of Sasuke's truck, playing with the switchblade he had chosen to use._

_If one were to look inside the car, they'd see almost every single leather seat tattered and torn to shreds; the blonde boy had carved his name into the seats so that when you looked at it from the front window, you'd see the 'N' on the passenger side of the front seat, 'ARUT' was cut into the back seat, lining up perfectly with the 'N' and the 'O' that was displayed so wonderfully in the driver's seat. It was as if he had just written his name on a piece of paper; the accuracy of it all was baffling._

_"Neither do I," Naruto admitted. Kiba nodded and sighed, staring at the awesome creativity his friend had._

_"Fuck, I gotta piss…" Naruto commented offhandedly, stepping from foot to foot. He tossed the small knife to Kiba (closed of course) and told him that he had to take a leak and he'd be right back. The brunette laughed at his friend, sticking the switchblade into his back pocket, and walked around the truck, examining the damage they had done so far. And to think it had only been about twenty minutes since they started…_

_During his inspection, Kiba noticed something in the back of the truck. "Hm?"_

_He stood on the tire protector to get a better view at the thing pushed up against the side; it was as if Sasuke was trying to hide the huge, black bag. Kiba unzipped the first zipper he saw and gasped, rummaging through the bag._

_"Kib! Hey, Kib! What the hell are you doing, Dude?"_

_"Naruto!" Kiba spun around to look his friend in the face, trying to not panic horribly but failed._

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What's up?"_

_Kiba shook his head. "It's nothing."_

_"You're lying." He frowned._

_Again, Kiba shook his head._

_"What's back there, Kiba?"_

_"Back where?"_

_"Don't play stupid with me," Naruto grunted, shoving Kiba out of the way. He took his place and began doing the same as Kiba had before. "What's the bastard got back…" His sentence trailed off as he stared in shock at the contents of the bag; tanned hands frantically searched through the bag, looking for something in particular. When he found what he was looking for, he held back a sob. It was the photo album he had created when him and Sasuke first started going out. He flipped through the pages, tears welling up in his eyes as he did so. Every page was either graffitied with something awful or the picture of him was cut out and replaced by the girl he had seen Sasuke with earlier._

_Kiba went around the car and stood on the opposite tire protector, watching Naruto from across the bed of the truck. "Naruto," He sighed, wishing he hadn't let Naruto see this. Not only was the photo album ruined, but all his clothes were torn to shreds, his belongs were either broken or ruined-- he was surprised that nothing of value was actually missing…_

_Wait…didn't Naruto always get expensive things from Sasuke? Yeah, that was right. Sasuke loved to show off Naruto and his wealth and decided to combine the two things; Naruto was always decked-out in something fresh or expensive or both; he was like advertising that the Uchiha was super rich and willing to make sure that the lucky person he dated would be well taken care of._

_Just for the sake of curiosity, Kiba asked the silently sobbing Naruto a question that would probably egg him on further but he just had to know! "Hey, didn't Sasuke get you a necklace of some sort?"_

_Naruto nodded slowly, not meeting Kiba's eyes._

_"I haven't seen you with it on lately. How come?"_

_"I forgot it over at Sasuke's house last week and haven't been able to go over and--" He stopped, suddenly staring at Kiba with tear-filled eyes. Salty water droplets slid down his face as he tore the bag apart, searching desperately for the piece of jewelry the brunette had mentioned. He threw everything out of the bag, scattered everything around the bed of the truck, explored every single nook, cranny, and pocket but it was all in vain. He couldn't find the necklace._

_"That little bitch is probably wearing it!" The blonde seethed, scowling to himself; a look of bitter hate and raw anger flashed across his face and his eyes danced with a fire that burned intensely, fueled by resentment. Kiba watched carefully as the teen abandoned his station and stomped back to the car, reaching down for the sledgehammer lying tauntingly on the gravel ground. He ran over to Naruto quickly and grabbed him by the shoulders, halting him from proceeding. "Naruto, wait! What're you going to do?!"_

_"Pay the bastard back…"_

**xxx**

"I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,   
carved my name into his leather seats,"

"I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires-"

"Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats…"

**xxx**

_Naruto growled, shaking off the brunette's hands. "Lemme go, Kib."_

_"No!" Kiba shouted in his ear, attempting to catch him in a headlock again but Naruto fought back and eventually knocked Kiba to the ground; he watched as Naruto screamed like a crazed beast while he ran towards the truck and swung the slugger, shattering the Uchiha's headlights into itty-bitty pieces that crunched underneath Naruto feet as he darted from left headlight to right headlight (or at least what little remained of them) and continuously smashed them until all that was left were the smallest of small blades of sharp glass sticking to the concaving metal. Reaching into his pocket he withdrew the switchblade that had originally been in Kiba's possession._

_Kiba wondered to himself how the hell the blonde had gotten it but then remembered their little scuffle. He probably snatched it off of him then. Kiba didn't think much of it until he heard the hissing of air escaping something quickly and he was up in a flash, running at Naruto and knocking him onto the ground. He grabbed the blade and threw it somewhere into the bushes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"_

_"I wanna make sure that bastard enjoys his time with the little whore! They can spend the whole night together here, in the parking lot until morning or something!" Naruto spat, glaring evilly at the male on top of him. Said male glared back and shook him a little. "Naruto! Stop it! This is going too far!"_

_"No its not!"_

_"I know he hurt you--"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"But you have to know when to quit. I can understand what you did to his lights," At this, he and Naruto looked over at the beaten in face of the car. "But slashing his tires?"_

_"It's the least I could do, Kiba." Naruto whispered, his glare dying. Soon, tears filled his eyes again and there was nothing but the sound of him sniveling every few seconds for the remainder of the time Kiba sat on him._

_"…up," Naruto mumbled, not meeting Kiba's gaze._

_"What?"_

_"I said, 'Could you get up?'"_

_"Oh yeah, sorry." Kiba jumped, helping his friend off of the ground. He patted his bottom a couple times before helping Naruto dust himself. "You know," Kiba scratched the back of his head sheepishly, staring at the ground. Naruto gave him a questioning look to which Kiba blushed at. "I never understood why you liked Uchiha."_

_Naruto chuckled sadly. "Neither did I."_

_"I think you deserve better than that, better than him."_

_"Really?" Naruto eyed his twitching friend, wondering to himself what was up with Kiba's sudden change in attitude. "Tell me, Kiba, who in the world is better than Uchiha, Sasuke?"_

_Kiba's face burned like crazy as he mumbled his reply. The blonde shook his head and told him he couldn't hear what he said. "Say it louder."_

_"…me…"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Me, dammit! Me!" The brunette stalked back to the car, throwing things back into the trunk of it before plopping himself down in the driver's seat. He let his head fall against the steering wheel; he cursed under his breath repeatedly, having totally forgotten about the seriousness of the night. He was more concerned about what an idiot he had just made out of himself. Him? Better than Sasuke? He scoffed. Yeah right. He'd like to think that, but he knew deep down inside that it wasn't true-- Kiba didn't have the money that Sasuke had, nor did he have the looks or the accessories, or the popularity-- he shouldn't have even compared himself to the greatness that was Uchiha._

_"Kiba," A voice startled him out of his thoughts. He turned to the passenger side and watched Naruto throw the hammer in the back as he slid into the car and slammed his door shut. "You know, you're right."_

_"I am?"_

_"Yes," Half-lidded sapphire eyes stared lovingly at Kiba, making the teen blush like mad. "You are much, much better than that asshole." Naruto whispered, drawing closer and closer to Kiba with every breath either took._

_"How so?"_

_"Well, you're cute, charming, sensitive, caring, funny-- you're everything Sasuke is and more." Naruto cooed, stroking Kiba's cheek sensually. He giggled as he drew patterns of white in the never ending redness of the teen's cheeks. "You've been what I've needed all along and I've been too blind to notice. I apologize, Kib."_

_"I-it-s okay N-Na-ru-uto."_

_"No its not," Blonde locks swayed as Naruto shook his head slightly. "I should've paid more attention to what I had instead of going after something I never had to begin with."_

_A single brown eyebrow shot up in question to what the now retreating boy had uttered. Never had to begin with? "What're you talking about?"_

_Naruto smiled sadly and waved his hand in front of his face dismissively, turning back towards Kiba and asking him if they could leave now. Kiba was hesitant to leave but decided it was best to do as the blonde asked. Who knew what he might try to do if Kiba edged him out of his calm state?_

_The engine roared to life; Kiba revved it a couple times before shifting it into reverse. He was turning around to check out the back window when he spotted something that he thought would entertain his depressed friend. "Oy, Naruto," He shook his shoulder eagerly, earning a groan and a scowl from the grumpy boy. "Listen." He snickered, rolling down all of the windows and watched Naruto's face light up with every passing second._

**xxx**

"I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl--!  
Cause the next time that he cheats…"

"Oh, you know it won't be on me…"

"No.. not on me.. "

**xxx**

_"What the fuck is this?!"_

_"Sasu-Honey!"_

_"Oh my-- my TRUCK! WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?!"_

_"Sasuke-chan! Calm down!"_

_"Do you see this?! Do you see this-- oh holy fucking SHIT!"_

_"Baby-"_

_"MY TIRES!"_

_"-calm down,"_

_"Calm down!? CALM DOWN?! You want me to calm DOWN!?"_

_"Please, Sasuke, you're scaring me,"_

_"I don't fucking CARE! My TRUCK! My BABY!"_

_A few strangled cries drifted through the passenger side window and echoed through a very satisfied, very content, Uzumaki, Naruto's ears. A crazed grinned flashed through the darkness of the car and alerted the Inuzuka child that his friend was pleased with the results of their handy work._

_"Sasuke! Look at this!"_

_"What?!"_

_"Someone's name…Arut...N…O…"_

_"Let me see!"_

_"…I can't figure it out."_

_"N…arut…o…"_

_"NARUTO! I got it!"_

_"Naruto…you bastard!!"_

_Naruto snickered to himself, his eyes shining with glee. His golden hair wasn't droopy any more-- now it was bouncy and swayed happily along with the head it was attached to. Kiba smiled to himself at the happiness radiating off of the blonde teen curled up on the seat beside him. After staring (secretly of course) at Naruto for a few more seconds, he decided to get them out of there before Sasuke accidentally found them and the situation turned from awesome to shitty._

_"Ready to jet?"_

_"Almost…"_

**xxx**

"'Cuz I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,"

"I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires-"

"Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats…"

**xxx**

_Kiba held his breath as he pulled out of the parking lot and executited a perfect U-turn, creeping the car up beside the damaged Sasuke and his sobbing whore, as requested by the smug looking Naruto. He came to a temporary halt and rolled down Naruto's window, watching the-- hopefully-- final interaction between the bright-eyed boy, Naruto and his dark, brooding ex, Sasuke._

_"Hey Buddy, what's u-- holy crap! What happened to your truck, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke turned his head at the sound of Naruto's voice so fast, Kiba thought he might've suffered from whiplash from just watching him. "You!"_

_"Yes?"_

_"You did this!"_

_"What proof do you have?"_

_"You carved your fucking name into my seats!"_

_"Hm," Blue eyes went heavenward as he pretended to think hard about what Sasuke had just (rightly) accused him of doing. "So?" He shrugged._

_"So? SO!? Are you fucking kidding me?"_

_"Nope. But it seems you were kidding me."_

_"What?"_

_"Who's that, Sasuke?" Naruto nodded towards the trembling girl latching onto Sasuke's arm. He noticed the shimmering silver chain hanging loosely from her neck and felt the urge to rip it off of her neck rise in the pit of his stomach._

_"Meli."_

_"Well, nice to meet you, Meli. Name's Uzumaki, Naruto. I was lied to for the past however many months I thought I had been dating your current boyfriend. Be careful, who knows what woman-- or man-- he's cheating on you with!"_

_"What?" Meli asked, dumbfounded. Naruto ignored her question and grinned, shaking hands with her before snatching his necklace back--"This is mine, thank you very much!"-- and flipping off Sasuke. He demanded Kiba to drive. All too ready to leave this tense situation, Kiba agreed full-heartedly and sped off, performing another perfect U-turn (making sure to send some of the gravel flying towards the new happy couple by orders of Naruto) and driving down the street. Naruto quickly opened the sunroof and stuck himself out of it, shouting at the two baffled people in the parking lot. "NO HARD FEELINGS, SASUKE! REALLY! SEE YOU AROUND, MELI!"_

_The two laughing boy drove off into the distance, going to who-knew-where to do who-knew-what in celebration of Naruto's recent break up and greatest decision…_

_"Kiba,"_

_"Hm?"_

_Naruto reached over and pulled Kiba into an intense, 10-second lip lock before exclaiming, "I love you! Let's get together!"_

_Naruto chuckled as he watched Kiba's face turn the reddest it had all night._

_Kiba was so excited, he nearly crashed the car._

**xxx**

"Oh.. maybe next time he'll think…"

"Before he cheats…"

**xxx**

**CEG- _Okay so yeah…I have nothing to say. Reviews…please?_**


End file.
